


小甜椒part2

by beibianyoulang123



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beibianyoulang123/pseuds/beibianyoulang123





	小甜椒part2

说罢不给沈向阳辩解的机会，低头攫住那双淡而柔软的薄唇。  
相比上次的凶狠蛮横，他这次温柔许多，并不急于将人吞吃入腹，而是叼着那片软肉用牙齿细细地碾，磨得沈向阳受不住逗弄，主动轻启唇缝，他便长驱而入，顺着雪白的牙齿一颗一颗舔过去，勾着无处可躲的舌尖反复吮吸。  
沈向阳：“唔——”  
他不适地摇摆脑袋，似乎想要呼吸更多的空气。  
“还是不会接吻，看来得多练习啊。”  
陆尧暂时放过他的唇舌，顺着脖颈一路往下舔咬，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹和沈向阳压抑着的、若有若无的鼻音。  
“啊——”他突然发出一个略高的音节，旋即又死死闭上嘴，双手推拒着埋在他胸前的脑袋。  
“不，不要——”湿热的唇舌隔着衣衫裹上不知何时已经翘立起来的红果，强烈的快感与巨大的羞耻感相交杂，令他背后身后的手将门板抠出一道浅痕。  
沈向阳从不知道，自己竟然这么敏感。  
陆尧握住他的手拉到身前，轻轻吻了吻指尖，俯身看着他时眉眼锐利深刻得惊人，只那一双眼睛依旧如寒星缀缀。  
“阳阳，可以吗？”  
他说着请求的话，另一只手却早已来到股沟，极具暗示性地抚摸那个窄窄的入口。  
感受到外来的威胁，掌下的柔软的臀部顿时紧绷，入口也跟着收缩，将陆尧的手指紧紧夹在臀缝中。  
“真馋。”他与他耳鬓厮磨，低低笑道。  
沈向阳整张脸红成虾子，但还保持着最后的底线，手掌推拒着他精悍的胸膛。  
“你别这样，我还没准备好。”  
陆尧吻他的耳垂：“什么时候准备好？”  
沈向阳呼吸急促，声音飘得快化了：“唔——不，不知道——”  
陆尧拉他的手到身下：“可它每天都很想你，看，都流水了。”  
他覆着他的手反复揉动，有了上次的经验，沈向阳很快就动了起来。  
陆尧也攥住他身下的东西，极富技巧性的揉动起来。  
他掌心温厚带茧，拇指只需在上头轻轻一抹，沈向阳便抖得不成样子，没几下就泄了。  
泄过的他腿一软，被陆尧顺势接住，接了一个绵长的吻。  
“你倒是舒服，它怎么办？”喘息的间隙，陆尧苦笑着看了看身下，那里还一  
柱擎天。  
刚才陆尧帮他撸出来，沈向阳自然得还回去，只是手都动累了，陆尧的那东西依旧没有射的现象，顶端的清液沾了一手，柱身的血液突突跳动着，精神得很。  
他一急，便要凑过去用嘴，被陆尧托住了。  
陆尧额上冒出大滴汗珠，那是看到喜欢的人却不能吃生生忍出来的，纵使如此，他也只是疼惜抹了抹他的唇角：“不需要，我去冲个澡就能软下。”  
说着便去拿椅子上的衣裤。  
沈向阳一听更为内疚，颤着手去解衣衫扣子。  
等陆尧刚要穿裤子时，身后传来沈向阳猫似的叫声，他回头，下一刻一股滚烫的血液直冲脑门，烧得他眼珠通红。  
沈向阳未着寸缕趴跪在床上，一身细致的皮肉白得发光，两瓣浑圆的臀肉对着他，露出不断瑟缩的小口。  
他闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛振翅般颤抖，朝陆尧摇了摇屁股：“给……给你……磨一磨。”


End file.
